mojawlasnafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Język angielski – słownik
Słownik języka angielskiego (1): Wygląd zewnętrzny *'Appearance': # wizerunek; # wygląd; # obecność; # zjawisko; # stawiennictwo; # występ. Age/Wiek * in her late teens – (dziewczyna) w wieku późno nastoletnim (ok. 16–19 lat), * in his early thirties – (mężczyzna) w wieku niewiele ponad 30-letnim (ok. 30–33 lata), * middle-aged – w średnim wieku, * old – stary, * young – młody. Height/Wzrost * of medium height – średniego wzrostu, * tall – wysoki, * short – niski. Bulid/Budowa * fat – gruby, * fit – wysportowany, w dobrej formie, * overweight – z nadwagą, * plump – pulchny, * slim – szczupły, * thin – chudy, * well-built – dobrze zbudowany. Hair/Włosy * bald – łysy, * blond(e) – blond, * brown – brązowe, * curly – kręcone, * dark – ciemne, * grey – siwe, * long – długie, * plaits – warkocze, * ponytail – kucyk, koński ogon, * red – rude, * shoulder-length – do ramion, * spiky – nastroszone, * straight – proste, * wavy – falujące. Eyes/Oczy * blue - niebieskie, * brown – brązowe, * green – zielone. Special features/Cechy charakterystyczne * beard – broda, * freckles – piegi, * glasses – okulary, * moustache – wąsy, * wrinkles – zmarszczki. Clothing/Odzież Clothes/Ubrania * anorak – anorak (kurtka turystyczna), * blouse – bluzka, * cardigan – kardigan (sweter rozpinany), * coat – płaszcz, palto, * dress – sukienka, * jacket – marynarka, żakiet, kurtka, * jumper – sweter, * raincoat – płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy, * shorts – krótkie spodenki, szorty, * skirt – spódnica, * suit – garnitur, * trousers – spodnie, * T-shirt – koszulka. Shoes/Obuwie * boots – buty, * high heels – buty na wysokim obcasie, * sandals – sandały, * slippers – pantofle, * trainers – buty sportowe. Accessories/Akcesroia * belt – pasek, * cap – czapka, * gloves – rękawiczki, * hat – kapelusz, * scarf – szalik, * socks – skarpetki, * tie – krawat, * tights – rajstopy. Patterns/Wzory * checked – w kratę, kraciasty, * flowery – kwiecisty, w kwiaty, * polka-dot – w kropki, * striped – w paski, * tartan – szkocka krata. Materials/Materiały * cotton – bawełna, * denim – dżins, * leather – skóra, * linen – płótno lniane, * plastic – plastikowy, z tworzywa sztucznego, * silk – jedwab, * suede – zamsz, * woollen – wełniany. Style/Styl * casual – swobodny, na luzie, * designer - najmodniejszy, dizajnerski, * light – lekki, * old-fashioned – staromodny, * sports – sportowy, * trendy – modny. Personal Data/Dane osobowe * address – adres, * age – wiek, * date of birth – data urodzenia, * email address – adres mailowy, * first name – imię, * gender – płeć: ** male – meżczyzna, ** female – kobieta, * interests – zainteresowania, * job – zawód, * marital status – stan cywilny: ** single – kawaler, panna, ** married – żonaty, zamężna, ** divorced – rozwiedziony(-a), ** widowed – wdowiec, wdowa. * nationality – narodowość, * place of birth – miejsce urodzenia, * surname – nazwisko, * telephone number – numer telefonu. Character traits/Cechy charakteru * ambitious – ambitny, * arrogant – arogancki, * big-headed – zarozumiały, * brave – odważny, * calm – spokojny, opanowany, * cheerful – wesoły, * confident – pewny siebie, * cowardly – tchórzliwy, * dishonest – nieuczciwy, * funny – zabawny, * generous – hojny, * hardworking – pracowity, * honest – uczciwy, * humorous – pełen humoru, * kind – dobry, życzliwy, * loyal – lojalny, * mean – skąpy, małostkowy, złośliwy, * messy – niechlujny, * moody – kapryśny, humorzasty, * optimistic – optymistyczny, * patient – cierpliwy, * pessimistic – pesymistyczny, * polite – uprzejmy, * reliable – godny zaufania, * rude – niegrzeczny, nieuprzejmy, * self-confident – wierzący w siebie * serious – poważny, * sociable – towarzyski, * stubborn – uparty, * talkative – rozmowny, towarzyski. Feelings&Emotions/Uczucia i emocje * amazed – zdumiony, * bored – znudzony, * cross – rozgniewany, * depressed – przygnębiony, * embarrassed – zakłopotany, * exhausted – wyczerpany, * frightened – przerażony, * furious – wściekły, * happy – szczęśliwy, * interested – zainteresowany, * pleased – zadowolony, * scared – przestraszony, * surprised – zaskoczony. Interests, activities/Zainteresowania, aktywności Indoor/Wewnątrz * chatting online – rozmawianie w sieci, czatowanie, * going to the cinema – wyjście do kina * hanging out with friends – spędzanie czasu z kolegami, * listening to music – słuchanie muzyki, * playing computer games – granie w gry komputerowe * reading – czytanie, * swimming – pływanie, * watching DVDs/TV – oglądanie DVD/telewizji. Outdoor/Na zewnątrz * having a picnic – wyjście na piknik * horse riding – jazda konna, * jogging – bieganie, * rollerblading – jazda na rolkach, * snowboarding – jazda na desce snowboardzie, * sunbathing – opalanie się, * surfing – surfowanie, * taking photos – robienie zdjęć, fotografowanie, Useful phrases/Przydatne zwroty * What's your full name? – Jak masz na imię i nazwisko? * How old are you? – Ile masz lat? * Where were you born? – Gdzie się urodziłeś? * What's your address/telephone? – Jaki jest twój adres/numer telefonu? * What does he/she look like? – Jak on/ona wygląda? * What is he/she wearing? – W co on/ona jest ubrany/a? * Is he/she single/married? etc. – Czy on/ona jest kawalerem/mężatką? itp. * What is he/she like? – Jaki/Jaka on/ona jest? * What are you doing later/this weekend? etc. – Co będziesz robił później/w weekend? itp. Powiązane pojęcia * język angielski; słownik *